Brooklyn
by Ashley Roman
Summary: What happens when Olivia lets another victim into her heart? Will it be like what happened with Calvin? I might throw in a little bit of E/O drama, but its really and Olivia/Victim. Hope Y'all like it! R&R please! let me know if you want more! Thanks! 3
1. Deal?

"Why won't you break bitch!" The gravelly voice spat.

_Don't! The second you give in, he wins and you're dead! _The truly terrified girl thought to herself. _Don't!_ She thought mentally slapping herself.

"Lay down!" he spat.

"Never!" she said, her voice only half there.

The man backhanded her with all his strength causing her to fall to the ground.

"You do what I tell you!" he ordered as he leaned in for a commanding kiss. Less than a centimeter away from her, she spat in the man's face. The man instantly pulled back, wiped his face, and began beating the girl. He kicked her stomach, back, head, neck, and punched her and slapped her face repeatedly until she was almost unconscious. He finished her off with one last blow to the face; she was out- like a light.

The girl woke up to a heavy weight on her chest. As she came too, she soon realized it was a man-on top of her, she quickly rolled over to get him off. Once the man was sleeping soundly next to her, the girl realized that she was naked-100% completely naked. He had raped her- _This couldn't have happened! This never happens, to anyone!_ She thought to herself.

The girl whipped her head around- her clothes were on the other side of the room- only then did she notice that the man had uncuffed her. _Idiot!_ She thought to herself, letting out a silent chuckle.

_This! This is how I get free _She thought as she put on her clothes, or well, what there was of them. She was missing: both socks, one shoe, her top, and underwear.At this point she didn't care. She ran to the door and it flung open. She winced at the bright New York City lights at night. The girl ran into the streets in an attempt to draw attention to herself by a caring bystander. No such luck.

_Bam!_

_What happened, W-where am I? _She thought to herself wincing at the sharp pain she got every time she moved a muscle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Precinct 16  
><strong> 

"El, Liv. Head down to Mercy. 14 year old girl, kidnapped, raped, _and_ hit by a cab while escaping." Captain started, "Name is Brooklyn Elise. Abusive father- mother died last year, no foster parents, was taken from her mother's funeral last year, her life is the shits, good luck." 

The two nodded and were on their way.

**Mercy Hospital**

The admittedly confused and not so admittedly scared girl was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hi, Brooklyn Elise, I'm Olivia."

"Hi Olivia, and please, just call me Brooklyn. You're here to talk about yesterday- aren't you?" She asked not making eye contact.

"Yes sweetie, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm sor- I don't remember to much- just some." She said, still looking at her feet. In her mind, apologizing is a sign of weakness, as is crying.

"I-it's okay, do you remember anything?"

"Uh… he had me handcuffed-not to anything; he was strong enough to keep me down. A-and I did something to make him mad, I don't remember what I did, but he beat me, he kicked, punched, slapped me, everywhere, until I was unconscious- when I woke up-" she stopped choking on every word she had already said. Not wanting to seem weak in Olivia's eyes, and wanting to help she persevered through the rest of the story. "When I woke up, he-he was on top of me- and I was- I turned over so he wouldn't be on me anymore and I was na- I had no clothes on…" She stopped for a minute and blinked to keep the tears back. She began again, once she had tamed the tears welling up in her eyes, "I guess he uncuffed me while he ra- raped me, because I couldn't fight back. So when I woke up and put on what little clothes were still there, and I ran. Next thing I know, here I am."

"That was great! Thank you… I will have to come back a few more times okay?"

"I-I guess; I just don't want you to get hurt." The girl said, finally raised her head and looked Olivia in the eye. "Too many people have been hurt because of me already…" she said returning her gaze to her feet.

Olivia and Brooklyn sat in silence for a while longer when Olivia got up and left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Precinct 16**

"C-captain…" Olivia's voice cracked. Face still puffy from her tear-filled car ride back.

"Come on in Liv. What do you need?" Captain asked, trying to ignore the fact that Olivia had been crying.

"Um… Cap. I- I have a rather strange request…" She said not making eye contact.

"Like." Captain said rather sternly.

"I want to- to watch Brooklyn, you know- make sure the kidnapper doesn't come back-"

"Liv-"

"No, Captain! Let me finish! We both know _damn_ well that he can get to her at the hospital! It's not like it hasn't happened before! We both know how it turned out last time! Let me take her home- even if it's just temporary, let me take care of her." Olivia finally finished and let Don continue.

"Liv- what I was going to say before is that it is a good idea- but- I don't want it turning out like what happened with Calvin."

"It won't cap. I promise! Just let me take care of her! Please!" Olivia pleaded, though to her, pleading showed weakness, she was happy to beg to be a mom again- if only for a few days.

"Olivia, I don't want you getting too attached, when they took Calvin from you, it hurt. Everyone could tell. I don't want you hurting anymore."

"Captain! I won't! Please captain! Please!" She pleaded once more.

Don looked around the room- looking everywhere but into Olivia's eyes.

"You will be to emotionally involved." Captain protested.

"Captain! Pull me off the case! Anything! Just let me take care of her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**This long enough for you Silvrblade? 1,016 words. This was all a dream really… I hope all y'all like it!**

**Please R&R! reviews make me smile, laugh (in the best way possible) and they make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! I just keep getting new Ideas XP but here it is! It really focus' on Olivia and Brooklyn, yes- your wish is my command. R&R**

"I don't know Olivia," Captain Cragen began.

"Please, Cap. Just, let me try!" Olivia said, not caring how desperate she  
>sounded.<p>

"Liv, I…um…I don't know," Cragen said, as he shook his head.

Olivia looked at him with pleading eyes, and he finally broke.

"Okay…"

"Thank you, Captain!" she shouted as she darted out the door. She was a few  
>feet away from her car when she ran into Elliot.<p>

"Oh! Sorry El!" she said, a smile still plastered on her face.

"In a hurry much?" Elliot asked with a smirk on his face.

"Uhhh….yea…" she said as she turned away and started her car.

Her car ride was filled with happy thoughts, of her and Brooklyn; what they  
>would do. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by a blaring car horn, reminding<br>her that the light had turned green. After another fifteen minute drive, with  
>lots of horns, she finally pulled into the hospitals non-emergency parking<br>lot. She made her way to Brooklyn's room, and quietly knocked on the door.

"Uh, Brooklyn…?" she said just above a whisper.

"Olivia?" she started, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to sign you out."

"Really!" she said with a twinkle in her eye. She hated hospitals just as much  
>as Olivia.<p>

Olivia nodded.

"Okay! Let's go! I wanna get out of here!" she hollered.

"On one condition."

Brooklyn tightened her jaws; she wasn't ready to talk, not yet. Olivia  
>continued,<p>

"You stay with me, at my house."

Brooklyn looked at the floor, back at the hopeful Olivia and nodded, she just  
>wanted to leave.<p>

"Good, let's go," Olivia said, they both smiled, and they were off.

Olivia was thrown off the case; she was fine with it this time. She and  
>Brooklyn hadn't managed to hold up a real conversation the entire car ride.<br>Brooklyn breathed a sigh of relief as the pulled into the drive way.

"Thanks…" she said before opening the car door and getting out.  
>"Wow…" Brooklyn whispered under her breath. Brooklyn had been on the streets<br>for almost two months, she had almost forgotten what a house looked like. But  
>there was still a thought that was till burdened her. I just don't want you to<br>get hurt; too many people have gotten hurt because of me already.  
>Olivia peered over at the clock resting on the counter. 8:27.<p>

"You hungry?" Olivia asked after twenty minutes of standing there and  
>staring.<p>

"What do you have?" she asked politely.

"Uhhh…. Let's order out…" she said as she looked into her fridge.

Brooklyn nodded.

"Smile, please…" Olivia said, the girl did as she was told and smiled. "Do  
>you want pizza?"<p>

"Sure."

After a twenty-five minute wait, there was a knock on the door. Olivia paid  
>the teenage delivery boy $13.00, including a small tip, and grabbed her deep<br>dish cheese pizza.

"Dig in!" Olivia said with a smile, as she dished out two slices to herself,  
>and two to Brooklyn.<p>

"Thanks," she said as she took her plate. "Can I have some water, please?"

"Sure," she said as she filled a glass about halfway and handed it to  
>Brooklyn.<br>They ended up eating the whole pizza, well Olivia did really. It was now  
>9:30.<p>

"So, you wanna- watch a movie…" Olivia asked finally breaking yet another  
>wave of awkward silence.<p>

"N-no, I think I'm just going to- to go to bed. Maybe another night," she said  
>as she turned towards Olivia's bedroom. Olivia wanted her to feel comfortable,<br>so Olivia took the couch and gave up her bed, for the girl.

"Okay, good night…" she said with a soft voice. The girl turned and smiled,  
>on her own accord.<p>

Brooklyn changed and moved to the bed. She lay there, under the covers on the  
>queen sized bed, shifted a few times, and feeling very out of place, moved<br>onto the floor. She laid one blanket on the ground, and another on top of her,  
>settled into a false sleep.<p>

Out in the living room, Olivia decided to call Elliot, I mean, he wasn't with  
>Kathy anymore, so what harm could be done.<p>

"Stabler."

"Hey El!"

"Hey Liv."

"Are you busy, or can you come over for little bit?"

"Nope I'm not busy, I'll be right over." Truth-be-told he was busy, it was  
>Friday night, and he still hadn't done his DD5's, but he just wanted to see<br>Olivia.

After Olivia hung up the phone, she put a bag of popcorn in the microwave for  
>60 seconds, then returned to the living room. She put in the DVD for The Other<br>Guys and rewound it. She decided to go check on Brooklyn.

She poked her head into the bed room, let out a crooked smile at the sight of  
>the girl on the floor. Olivia shut the door behind her, as she walked out of<br>the room and returned to the couch.

She waited almost a half hour snacking on popcorn, checking the clock, and  
>then going to check on Brooklyn. Finally after almost giving up, there was a<br>knock on the door.

"Hey El, come on in."

"Hey Liv, something wrong?"

"No why would there be?"

"I don't know, it's been a while since you've wanted me to come over without  
>there being something wrong." He said with a shrug.<p>

"Well, thanks for that, and I just wanted to hang out, it's been a while."

Elliot nodded and the two made their way to the couch.

"Popcorn!" Elliot said with enthusiasm. Mouth full of popcorn, he began again  
>"What are we watching?"<p>

Olivia, without answering his question chuckled slightly and pressed play.

Olivia quoted the movie, "Are you an FBI agent Elliot?" she said with a  
>smirk.<p>

"Oh yea," he said with a smile.

No more than halfway through the movie the two were asleep.

Elliot woke up to the credits of the movie, and Olivia's head on his shoulder  
>and arm on his chest, his arm around her and a smile on his face. He shut off<br>the T.V. and went back to sleep.

To the sound of the television turning off, Brooklyn woke up from her false  
>sleep, waited a few moments, and got out of bed.<p>

**Like I said, more Olivia and Brooklyn. What will Brooklyn do? Something I'm sure. What will Olivia do when she wakes up? R&R**


	3. One missed opportunity is all it takes

Brooklyn quietly made her was to the living room window nearest to the fire escape, pausing occasionally when she heard a noise come from the couch. As she reached the window, she turned around one final time.

"Goodbye Olivia." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

The window creaked with every centimeter it moved. With every sound her head whipped around to make sure she didn't wake El or Liv. She managed to get the window up, just enough for her to slide under. She slowly shut the window- still thinking '_I just don't want you to get hurt… too many people have been hurt because of me already.' _With that, she released the fire escape, and made her way down_._

She ran and ran…and ran until she nearly passed out from exhaustion. She slowed her gait to a walk; she looked around, figured midtown Manhattan- two miles, at most. She entered a hotel; the heater was on, it felt nice to have a little warmth, in the cold Manhattan night. She approached the man standing behind the counter to find out the time. 1:57 AM. _Damn. By the time Olivia wakes up- I won't be near far enough, she will find me… _She smiled at the man and nodded. She shouted over her shoulder "Thanks!" as she turned to leave. She sighed, looked up at the dark morning sky, and city lights, she looked around; seeing only one place to stay, she walked into the nearest alley, curled up into a ball, and tried to sleep. 

_8:45 AM_

"Elliot! Wake up!" Olivia shouted, tears streaming, shaking her partner violently. "Elliot!"

"Hphf" Elliot mumbled as he rolled over.

"Elliot!"

"What!" Elliot shouted as he sat up, but seeing the panic on his partners face, his demeanor instantly changed. "Liv, what's wrong."

"S-Brooklyn she's gone!" she finally got out.

"Okay, Liv, just calm down. It's not your fault! I will call Cragen; sit on the couch, just calm down." Elliot said pulling Olivia into a hug.

Olivia reluctantly nodded, and moved to the couch and cried into her hands. _How could I be so stupid! Why did she run! What if he has her, what if she is hurt! Where will she stay! _She thought as the sobs grew more frequent and harder.

Elliot excused himself to the living room to make the phone call to Cragen.

"Uhhh, Cap. We have a situation." Elliot began.

"What kind of situation, Elliot." Captain said firmly.

"Uhhh, Brooklyn- she isn't here…" 

"Well, where the Hell is she Elliot!" Captain shouted through the phone.

"We don't know! No signs of forced entry-"Cap. Interrupted.

"She ran away. Damn!" Elliot could hear the impact of Don's fist with the top of his desk. "I'll get a Bolo out on her." Don said, no less irritated.

"I'll work on Liv- she isn't taking it well." El said.

"Damn! I knew this would happen!" Don shouted getting madder at himself than anyone else, for letting Brooklyn stay with Olivia.

"Bye Cap." Elliot finished, with no response he hung up.

He re-entered Olivia's living room.

"Liv… it's not your fault- Captains getting a bolo out for her. We will find her." Elliot said as he placed his arms around her, and turning her to face him. His deep blue eyes could see the worry in hers.

"What if it's too late, El!" she cried as she stood up and ran to the door.

"I'm coming with you." Elliot demanded.  
>Olivia looked at him in the eyes, and nodded.<p>

**B**rooklyn woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep in, she could tell it was about noon, she knew Olivia would be looking. _Damn! I have to get going! _She thought to herself as she stood up. She ended up wandering midtown Manhattan for almost a half hour before she made it to grand central terminal.

_I have no money, and nowhere to go._ _Why am I even here?_ She thought to herself. She ignored her thoughts and entered the terminal. She quickly found the ladies room and splashed water on her face, used the restroom, and left. 

"**L**iv, someone saw a girl, matching Brooklyn's description!" Elliot announced after hanging up with Cragen. "She was seen leaving a hotel in midtown."

Olivia's mind wandered for a moment. _Hotel? She doesn't have money to pay for a night- but… the SOB who raped her does._

Olivia nodded as Elliot put more pressure on the gas pedal. They pulled up to the hotel ten minutes later.

"Detective Stabler, this is my partner, Detective Benson." Elliot Began, "So you saw this girl?" Elliot said as he pulled out a picture of Brooklyn and showed it to the man.

"Uhhh, yes sir." The man confirmed as he examined the photo closer. "Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"N-no, where did you see her?" truth be told, she was in trouble, with Olivia.

"Well- right where you are standing Mrs.-Detective Benson" The man said, as if the two already knew. "She came in, asking what time it was."

"And you didn't think it weird, that a girl her age was wandering Midtown, alone-"Elliot questioned as Olivia Interrupted, "She was alone, right?"

The man gave the two a funny look and answered Olivia, "Yes ma'am, she was alone, or as far as I could tell, anyway."

Olivia let out a breath that she hadn't noticed she was holding. If she was alone, that means the SOB who started all of this, isn't with her. She's safe- well in a matter of speaking.

"What time was it?" Elliot resumed.

"Around 2:00 in the morning."

"Thank you so much." The two responded as they headed out to the car.

**B**rooklyn wandered the confines of the terminal for a while now, the clock read: 2:36. She had been gone twelve hours, she had to think quickly, or Olivia would catch up, and she knew it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into a patrol unit officer, for the NYPD. The man recognized the girls face from one of the like 60 photo's up around the precinct and the rest of the town.

"Brookl-"but before he could finish, the girl had ran off.

"Officer King, portable to central."  
><em><br>"Go ahead."_ The voice over the walki responded.

"I've got a sighting of the missing girl, Brooklyn Hill. Alert Special Victims."

"_What's your 20?"  
><em>  
>"Grand Central Terminal, gate 27."<p>

It took ten minutes before Elliot and Olivia arrived, Officer King had security shut all exits, no one gets in or out, accept for the officers.

"Spread out!" Olivia ordered.

Olivia and Elliot took gates 65, 66, and 67. Munch and Fin divided the other gates up, among the rest of the officers,

Gate 65- "Clear!"

Gate 66- "Clear!"

Gate 67- "Cle-"Olivia was cut herself off in midsentence. "Brooklyn!" the girls head whipped around.

"Olivia! No. don't come any closer," she said. Olivia cautiously inched closer, only to have Brooklyn step back, "He will hurt you- I don't want you hurt. You were kind enough to bring me into your house- he will take you, hurt you, all just to torture me. Not all torture is physical Olivia. J-"her tearful speech was interrupted by a person standing behind her. "I'm sorry si-"once again she was cut off, but this time by a hand on her mouth, and constant tugging telling her to move. Her eyes filled with tears, and told Olivia volumes: _I'm sorry! I have to do this to save you! You saved me, now I will save you- no matter the cost. I'm sorry, for all of this- I'm sorry for running away, and making you worry. I'm sorry._

By the time Olivia had drawn her weapon, the man had already thrown Brooklyn into the back of a white van, with no license plate, and gotten into the cab. Seeing Brooklyn so scared, yet so brave made Olivia fall to her knees. Before she knew it- they were gone.

**Wallah! Hope you like it! I think it's pretty good considering I wrote it at 4:00 in the morning **** well R&R! **


	4. Bad to worse

"Liv!" Elliot began, "Olivia, answer me!"

Hearing no response he rounded the corner, gun drawn, to gate 67.

"Liv!" he shouted as he made his way to Olivia, who was now sobbing into her hands. "Liv, look at me, talk to me. What happened?"

Olivia looked at him and dug her face into his chest and continued to cry.

"El, she was right there… four feet in front of me… I didn't get her… He has her, El… The bastard has her." She whispered into his chest, tears never stopping.

"Liv it's not your fau-"Elliot began, as Olivia interrupted, "Yes it is Elliot! He could be raping her right now! I should have grabbed her!" she began to cry again.

"Shh, Olivia… there are people at every door, he will have to get through them first… she will be okay, we will get her back." He said softly, in an attempt to get his partner to calm down. She nodded and removed her head from his shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt El…" she said with a little chuckle as she pointed at the tear stains now forming on the shirt.

"Don't worry." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Let's go."

He stood up and offered his hand, which she gladly took.

**"Y**ou got away last time bitch, but your mine now." The man said with a devilish laugh, "And your _never_ gonna get away again."

Brooklyn withdrew to the back of the van, closest to the door, and farthest from the man. She brought her knees to her chest and began to fight back her tears.

"Damn" the man whispered under his breath, "Cops, why do they care so much about trash like you."

As the man kept driving, the wall of officers and detectives drew their weapons', the man in the car ducked his head and floored the gas pedal. Most of the police officers dove out of the way, however many didn't have the time. Fin took the brunt of the damage, getting hit head on by the speeding car; he managed to get off seven shots before he went down. Three went in to the driver's side door, one the passenger side window, one the windshield, and two in the back. He fell to back as he heard a girl scream.

Don, one of the people who were not hit, came running to Fin's side along with Munch.

"Call a bus!" he shouted at Munch, who nodded.

"C-cap… did I, did I hit- hit her?" Fin said with a raspy voice gasping for air.

Captain's expression went from bad to worse.

**Its short I know- but I felt like leaving a little cliffy. To that anonymous hater- haters will hate. **


	5. Codded

**There is some 'vulgar' language a little later in the story- just got back from vacation. NO ONE HAS WIFI THERE! Anyway here it is!**

"Cap! Di-id I hit…her!" Fin barely got out.

"W-We don't know…" He responded, not making eye contact.

Fin breathed one last breath before his eyes rolled to the back of his head- the world went black.

"Fin! Fin! Stay with me, the bus is two minutes out. Hold on! Open your eyes. God damn it Fin!" Captain shouted as he began CPR.

The medics arrived on scene and quickly began tending to Fin and the seven other injured officers, who were not injured as bad as Fin- most had a few broken bones or scratches, all were whisked away in minutes.

"A-Alright. Everyone- collect all the evidence you can find no matter how small it may seem!" Captain ordered, hiding his fear that Fin would not make it.

Elliot and Olivia rounded the corner guns drawn- to see pure horror: The terminal's door broken, shattered is a better word for it really, officers and detectives scrambling around gathering evidence, tire tracks, leading out the shattered glass, and blood, lots of blood. Olivia fell to her knees as she heard the ambulance siren whirling into the distance. She put it all together, or she thought she did- The broken doors, the tire tracks, the shell casings, and the blood; They shot the man who kidnapped Brooklyn, his car rolled over the guard rail, the missing officers are at the bottom, and the ambulance took Brooklyn to Mercy! Right? Elliot drew a different conclusion. Olivia quickly hopped up and ran to her captain, soon followed by Elliot.

"Cap! Did you get him! Where's Brooklyn?" Olivia questioned as she felt the familiar feel of Elliot's hand on her shoulder. "Cap.?"

"Liv… he got away, Fin got off seven shots, all hit- three in back, a girl screamed- Fin was hit head on. Condition is unsure; he is on his way to Mercy now. I'm sorry Liv." captain said, not daring to see the sadness in Olivia's eyes. Olivia ripped her shoulder out of Elliot's grasp and ran out the broken doors into the street and cried into her hands.

"Liv…" A tender voice said.

"You lied to me Elliot! You said we would get him! You said we would save her!" She screamed, surprising Elliot at just how fast she went from sad to angry.

"Liv- we will get him, and we will save her, I promise."

Olivia didn't feel like arguing- she broke into tears and welcomed his warm embrace.

Mercy Hospital- 9:45 PM, four and a half hours after the man's escape- Waiting room

The room was filled with an obvious sense of irritation. Fin had been in surgery for almost fours, and no one had heard any news regarding how it went. Olivia sat next to Elliot and Don- they wanted to keep an eye on her, she sat in the uncomfortable chair for the three and a half hours that they were there, not moving a muscle even once, she only blinked a few times, she was drowning deeply in thoughts of Fin and Brooklyn, what Fin had done, what Brooklyn did. Elliot stood up, offered his hand to Olivia- to no avail, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet,

"Liv, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten all day." Elliot told her, not taking a for an answer.

Hearing no response, he took it as a yes, and brought her down to the food court.

"Two salads please…" Elliot said as he ordered their food and handed the girl behind the register a 10 dollar bill. "Thank you, keep the change." He took the two salads and walked Olivia to a small table.

"Eat. Please- you don't have to talk, at least eat."

Olivia, who was still deep in her memories and thoughts, had no idea that she had left her chair, none- the- less that Elliot was talking.

"Liv- Olivia!" Elliot whispered loudly

"Jesus F*** Christ Elliot!" Olivia shouted, not caring who heard, "I'm not hungry! If I was I would eat! Just shut the Hell up!" she finished standing up and angrily strode to the elevator. She pressed the number five- Fin was on floor eight, she knew that that was where Elliot would go- and where her friends were, they would want to talk, she didn't.

She walked over to a bench and resumed her daydreaming. She was there almost an hour before she started to nod off to sleep.

Floor Eight

"Elliot…? Where's Olivia?" everyone asked with the same amount of confusion.

"She ran off after yelling at me." He said trying to act calm.

"Where the Hell did she go!" Captain yelled.

"The elevator, I don't know the floor…" he said plainly.

"She has been gone an hour now! How the Hell can you be so calm! What if she did something stupid?" Casey finally said, joining the conversation.

"Casey its Olivia-"

"Don't you get it Elliot! That's why she would do something stupid! She lost a girl, who she took in as her daughter! Fin- only God knows!"

"I-"

"Forget it Elliot, just go find her. Now." Captain finally broke the two's bickering conversation.

Elliot started from floor one, and made his way to floor five in about forty-five minutes.

Olivia was still in a light slumber when Elliot ran up to her.

"Liv-"he whispered, he could tell that she was only asleep. "Mph" 

"Olivia, sweetie wake up."

"What…" she mumbled. 

"You need to get up…"

"Why…" she wined

"The doctor came out, he has news on Fin. You're listed as his next of kin- the doctor will only tell you." Elliot said as he lightly shook his partner.

"Okay…" she finally answered as she brought herself to her feet. "Let's go. El, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's been a rough few days…"

"I know liv, let's go."

The two made their way to the eighth floor, then to Dr. Harris.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson, the next of kin."

"yes, come over here."

Olivia nodded and met the man a few feet from her friends.

"So, how is he doctor?"

"He codded during surgery."

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm mean, I know, haha, there is light at the end of the tunnel (no pun intended).more reviews, sooner updates! And no- Dr. Harris, is NOT Lowell Harris.**


	6. Light at the end of the tunnel

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she suddenly felt guilty, Fin died, trying to save a girl that he knew Olivia loved like her own. "But we were able to bring him back." Dr. Harris finished, Olivia gasped.

"You…uh…um, you" Olivia could barely manage to get out a sentence, "he, he's okay. He'll be okay?" the doctor nodded. "Not foreseeing complications, yes."

"T-Thank you!" she said with a smile from ear-to-ear. She ran back to her friends. "He is okay, he's going to be okay!" tears finally fell. Don let out a breath that he hadn't realized her was holding. Everyone could feel the energy in the room lighten.

"Can we see him?" Casey asked.

"Not now, but maybe tomorrow" Olivia told the group.

"Everyone, go home, get some sleep." Cap said as the group reluctantly nodded. 

** Brooklyn POV**

**W**e drove for what felt like hours, I knew one rule: no matter how tired you are, do not fall asleep. I knew it, and I broke it. I woke in the same position I fell asleep in- clothes intact, thank God, the breaks slammed and I flew forward- hitting my head on the passenger side seat.

"A little eager are we?" he laughed, "Don't worry soon enough."

The sound of his voice, his devilish laugh, all of it, I wanted to die.

About a half hour later we pulled into a drive way, I didn't recognize anything. The house was simple, white, a little fence- it was a very feminine house, I didn't understand why a man, one who craved so much power would come here. I heard a different man's voice, I pinned my ear to the vans door.

"Sorry man, this is the best I could get… Guest house, no one is going to be up here 'till next summer. We can have some fun."

"Alright, Porter, let's get her in the back." I quickly scrambled backwards until my back hit the seat- I had to get ready, I had to fight. Fully rested I took a deep breath as I heard the doors open. _Bring it!_

"Let's go sweet stuff." Porter sternly said. I quickly shook my head. He smiled at me and laughed as he climbed in the back and began trying to grab my feet, as I flailed them wildly. "No! No! No! No!"

I screamed as he grabbed my right leg, I kicked his jaw with my left.

"Stop looking like an idiot, get your ass over here and help!" Porter shouted, "Grab her other leg."

"No! Please stop! Don't!" I begged, I hated to hear myself like this, "Please stop!"

They pulled me out of the van; I took great care to take in their facial features. My screams were muffled by my sobs as they tossed me on the mattress, down in the basement. My arms lying awkwardly beneath me, I heard the men laugh, and the door open, close, and lock. I waited a few minutes after they left before I turned over and let the tears that filled my eyes fall. I lay there, my mind wandering, thinking- of Olivia, _was she close to finding me? Will she find me before he rapes me again? Hell! Was she even looking for me? If someone who I took in as my own ran away, I would be pissed, I- I don't know what I would do! _I could feel my more tears coming, I let them fall, and I didn't care anymore. The fact that I had to do this to protect Olivia made it all the worse- everything I did here, I thought of her. A few minutes later, they returned.

"Porter, I'm up first." I had rolled over, the last thing I wanted to do is see them. I heard footsteps trail up the stairs and leave, locking the door. I felt a hand run up my leg as I began to cry harder. _Do it, he won't hurt you! Just do it! Do it!_ I took one last deep breathe, gathered all my strength, I quickly ripped my legs from him, brought them to my chest, and in an instant I had hit the man strait in the neck. He hit the ground with a loud 'thump', soon followed by coughs and footsteps from upstairs. _Shit!_

The man opened the door and rushed down to his fallen accomplice. 

"You fucking little bitch!" he shouted at me, the man I kicked still was coughing and gaging in the corner, I suddenly feared for my life.

"I'm gunna kill you, little whore!" Porter shouted.

"No…d-don-nt..." The man chocked out. "We… we- wi-ill make her… suffer." He spread the last word out, it made shivers go up my spine. "Find another."

The man walked over, still holding his neck, kicked my ribs, I coughed up a little bit of blood- and feared what they meant by 'find another.'

"Go!" he ordered. Porter nodded.

I still lay doubled over in pain as the man bent beside me.

"Having fun yet?" he said as he kissed my cheek, I tried to move, but every time I did, I felt a sharp pain in my side that cause me to jerk back.

**Porter POV  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__So many to choose from, so many naive parents, thinking there kids are safe at school. That's when they are the most vulnerable. _I thought to myself. This was my favorite part, the pure rush- lunch time, perfect time to strike.

I casually walked into the office and showed the woman behind the counter my badge.

"Officer Porter. I'm here to see a Julia Moore. 1st grade." The woman nodded as she called for Julia over the intercom. A few minutes later a little brown haired green eyed little girl entered the room.

"Hi Julia." I introduced myself, "I'm Officer Porter, but you can call me Dean, okay?" the little girl nodded.

"Alright sweetie, let's go out to the hallway."

I smiled as I saw the little girl leave. She was mine now.

We talked for a while, once I was sure I gained her trust, I invited her to the squad car.

"Julia, do you want to see my car? Play with some buttons, since you've been such a good girl?" The girl nodded at me enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'm going to take you on a little ride."

I could tell she was getting impatient. "Where are we… how much longer…." She wined.

"We are almost there sweetie, don't worry."

We finally pulled up; I led her into the house and locked the door behind me. Julia walked with her hands behind her back, I ran up and put the cuffs on her- that sealed the deal, she was mine. The girl was most defiantly a fighter, I put my hand on her mouth and picked her up and brought her to the basement. I threw the girl, crying, kicking, and screaming on the other side of the room.

** Brooklyn POV**  
><em>Julia….No! Not Julia! Please…don't be Julia!<em> This couldn't be her.

"Juli-a" every time I talked, breathed, or moved I would get an unbearable pain.

"Brookie?" She said through her tears, "Brookie! I'm scared!"

"Shut up!" I heard, then I saw one of the men hit her across the face.

"Julia! Let her go!" I didn't care that it hurt anymore; I was running on pure adrenaline now. They had the little girl I considered my baby sister.

"Aww, how cute! They remember each other… all the more fun."

It broke my heart to hear Julia crying… It always got to me.

"Let her go." I said, hoping not to sound too afraid, last thing I wanted is for Julia to think I was scared- that would make the situation worse, "Please…"

"Hear that- she said please…" the men mocked.

"Just… Don't hurt her!"

"What, you mean _rape?_ No thank you, far too young, you are not however." The touch of his fingers on my cheek was those of a cruel man.

My worst fears came alive, when I heard the click of a pocket knife opening. 

**Well, I lied SilvrBlade! No lead- yet. But I was really mad, got some bad news, so I figured take it out in Brooklyn- more soon! Promise! 3 your reviews **


	7. One turns up Filler

**Brooklyn POV**

I saw one of the men climb on top of Julia as he tilted her face to the left. I heard Julia scream as he slid the knife across her cheek, then he rolled her onto her stomach and began carving into her back.

"Let's go. We are bringing her back." Julia had lost a lot of blood; she was laying limp in the arms of the men. "We will be back, don't worry."

**Olivia POV**

Brooklyn had been missing almost two days since the man grabbed her. Elliot hasn't let me be alone for all of five minutes since then, either. Elliot had slept on the couch in my apartment for three days, captain told him to watch me- what the hell would I do anyway!

**End POV**

Fin and munch were sent to Faith Mercy Elementary school in Manhattan, to investigate a kidnapping of

a first grader.

"Fin, Munch- Faith Mercy Elementary, 1st grader kidnapped, last seen with Officer Dean Porter. Little

girl's name is Julia." The two partners nodded and headed out the door.

**Faith Mercy**

"Hello, I'm detective Munch. I'm here about Julia Moore." The

woman nodded and showed the officers to the principal's office.

"Hello detectives, I'm Daniel West, school principal. How can I help?"

"Can you tell us a little about Julia?"

"Well, she is in first grade, mothers name is Jessica, older buddy is Brooklyn Elise Miller. Plays with Pilar Diaz, Emma Gaskell, and Neal James. Yea, that's about it, she kept to herself a lot." Mr. West finished.

"Father in the picture?" Fin asked.

"No, none on birth certificate either."

"Aright, do you mind if we talk to Pilar, Neal, and Emma for a bit?"

"Not at all."

The men nodded and were on their way.

They walked down the hall to the 1st grade class room and asked to see the three children. None really had much to say, all they knew was that Mrs. Andrews called Julia to the office in the morning. As the two were leaving Munch received a call from Don.

"Cap. What's up, what did the mom have to say?"

"Nothing, just that she thought it was the father, James Mathews. But his Alibi checked out. There was a girl found, matching Julia's description, in central park." Don said over the phone.

"Alive…?"

"Yes, but unconscious, message written on her back, I do _not_ want Olivia to know what it is, head to Mercy, find out what it says, get her condition, and report back."

**Mercy General**

"What's her condition Doc.?"

"She lost lots of blood, we had to give her four transfusions, pending a fifth." He paused a moment before he began again, "She had a carving on her back- it read, "Brooklyn is mine."

"Will she make it?"

"If her body is strong enough to fight off any infections, she should be okay, a few nasty scars, but she should make it.

"Okay, thanks." Munch sighed. He left the room and called Don.

"Cap, Julia has had four blood transfusions, pending five. "he paused. "She should make it." He tried to avoid the writing on the girls back, but he knew that was irrational.

"What did the writing say Munch?"

"Brooklyn is mine…" the line fell silent.

**Brooklyn POV**

No matter how hard I fought, no matter how much I begged, no matter how much I tried, the two men over powered me. Every time I scream, for help or in general, they would slap me across the face.

"Please stop! Don't do this! Please!"

**Elliot POV**

Captain had called me earlier, told me to bring Olivia to the precinct- something about it being better if she wasn't in the dark on this one, about it being 'better' for her. Frankly, I couldn't disagree more! But cap.'s orders, I guess.

"Come Liv, let's go. Cap. Want to see us." I said, more harshly than I meant too.

"Why." She mimicked my town of voice.

"It's about…." I tried to avoid her name in fear that Olivia would cry, but the look on her face told me to go on, "It's about Brooklyn."

She let out a crooked smile and said, "Okay, let's go…"

We arrived at the precinct I stopped Olivia.

"Liv, I'm not happy about this, you shouldn't be working the case. It's not good for you to see this..." I paused, surprised she didn't interrupt me.

"El, I'm fine, I'll be okay, promise, let's just go." She stepped around me and entered the building.

_I don't like this….Not one bit._

**OKAY. Not my best chapter- just filler gotta have 'em. Hold you your end of the deal SilvrBlade. So yea, R&R- ik, not my best, just hold on… better will be coming! Promise! Crazy busy with school, some days I'm up till 2:30 AM, so I'm sorry If I don't update right away, or SUPER long… but I will try my best. T.G.I.F. never loved that saying more! Imma shut up now…**


	8. One Minute

**Well, I felt REALLY bad, since the last chapter was kind of lime filler, so here it is the next chapter!**

Olivia truly was glad to be back, but she could have lived without all the pity stares, it happened, isn't that enough! She always hated pity.

"Hi Cap." She said as she poked her head into his office.

"Hey Liv, how are you?"

_Really good you know, truly never been better-just peachy!_ She thought to herself, "Fine… so, who's going to fill me in- and before you ask, yes, I'm fine, and no, I won't over react. I can control myself._ Despite what Elliot thinks…_"

"Munch," Olivia nodded and left.

"What do we have Munch." Despite the pain, Olivia tried her best to focus and not show her co-workers that she was upset.

"A little girl, Julia, was kidnapped, and found in central park, she is in a coma right now. She ha-"Munch stopped, he didn't want Olivia to know about the carving on the girl, but he knew it was too late, he began again with a sigh, "She was found with a carving on her back. 'Brooklyn is mine'…"

Olivia tried to hide her fear, and hold the tears back, "any forensics?" her voice broke.

"Yea, one hair, the girl pulled it out." The whole conversation was filled with awkward silence.

"Any matches?"

"Uhhh, yea. Dean Porter."

The room fell silent for a while before Olivia left.

She sat in her car, not moving, for almost twenty minutes before she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dean's cell phone number.

**Brooklyn POV**

The man, still inside me, removed himself and put his pants back on and answered the phone on the sixth or so ring. I lay curled in the fetal position and cried as he talked on the phone.

"What." The man called 'Porter' spat harshly. I couldn't hear what the person on the other line said, but it obviously wasn't good.

"Calm down..." he laughed slightly, "Yes, I have her; she is right here, want to tell her anything before I finish her off? I will give you one minute." He walked towards me and threw the phone at my feet. "Talk. It's Olivia." He smiled devilishly.

I reluctantly bent down and grabbed the phone.

"H-hello?" I said, softer than I meant to, but she heard me.

"Brooklyn! Are you okay! Where are you! You're alive! Why did you run off! You scared the crap out of me!" I could hear her sobbing in between words, but sobs of joy more than anything, sobs that told me she was glad I was still alive.

"I-I'm okay…Is Julia alright! Tell me she's alive! I ran off so he wouldn't hurt you- I- I'm sorry I scared you, none of this should have happened, they were right…."

"She is in a coma now, she lost lots of blood, but Brooklyn who, who was right Brooklyn, was it Porter, what was he right about?" My sobs finally flowed and cut me off. My minute was up.

Porter ripped the phone away from me,

"Times up Detective." He hung up the phone.

**OKAY- well there you go- more soon, well I lied again- not longer, and not very 'action'. But it twill come soon enough. **


	9. It's okay

Olivia had run upstairs halfway through her and Brooklyn's conversation.

_Location found _the screen read, _798 Roosevelt Street, Bronx._

"Let's go!" Elliot said

"I let her go…" Olivia mumbled under her breath. The two ran to the squad car.

Elliot drove- it was a good hour until they reached the Bronx, but Roosevelt is clear on the other side. Olivia didn't say much; about halfway through the Bronx Elliot tried to make small talk… to no avail.

"Just drive." She said through clenched teeth.

Elliot did what he was told- they pulled up to 798 Roosevelt Street. It was an abandoned ware house, wood covered all the windows, cob webs everywhere, and a wretched odor, like someone had just been murdered.

**Elliot POV**

Olivia and I slowly approached the door, I held up my fingers

_1…2…3…_

I kicked in the door- the outside was horrible, but the inside, was almost fully furnished. I signaled Olivia to clear upstairs. She nodded.

**Brooklyn POV**

I still lay in the fetal position as I heard familiar footsteps. _Porter.___My head shot up as I heard someone kick in the door and step onto the stairs- I knew it couldn't be the other man. Porter, he killed him… he look at me with a grin as he did so, "Little whore… yet another person has to die for you… and you let them…"

_It's true… he… he was right. Everyone who cared for me, even everyone who didn't… they all was dead… Porter had killed them- just to torchure me._

"Get up!" I did what I was told.

I let out a yelp, louder than intended, as the man yanked my hair back and placed a cold metal object on my throat. "Walk." 

I complied- against my better judgment… something would go wrong, it was bound to.

I took one final deep breath before I saw Olivia round the corner. _No. No... No No!_

"Put the gun down Porter."

The man just laughed...

I saw Olivia's face, what she was feeling; no one else can get hurt. I looked her in the eyes. When we me gazes, my eyes filled with tears as I nodded.

"It's okay…Do it…please." I mouthed, I knew she understood.


	10. Last Chapter one final goodbye

**Brooklyn POV**

I heard a bang… but I didn't feel pain. I … I was alive…? I looked around for a bit, until I felt a warm embrace. Olivia. I threw my arms around her, glad that she was okay, but quickly drew back. _I can't stay, I can't!_

"Come on sweetie." Olivia was no longer mad at me, but glad. I walked with her to her car; it all seemed like a dream. She wound up taking me to her apartment, once again. She sent me into get some sleep, only this time, she refused to take her eyes off me. I slept for what felt like a minute, but was really almost eight hours. When I woke, Olivia was in the living room watching TV. I walked up in front of her, kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry. But, goodbye Olivia. Please, don't come after me. Let me go, I will be okay." I kissed her once more, and opened the door and left.

**Olivia POV**

she's gone. Again. I quickly hoped up and ran to the bathroom, and opened the cupboard. I stared at the blade that I had hidden from myself for almost three months; I picked it up without hesitation. I pushed it as hard as I could onto my olive toned skin, and I slowly slid it across my wrist. The sight of the crimson liquid, it made my heart flutter, it always did. I could breathe again. I cut myself again, and again, and again. I had a total of four cuts, more than I ever had. My vision blurred, I saw the puddle forming below me, I fell to the ground, and I didn't care anymore. My head filled with images of Brooklyn as I breathed my last breath.

**I know… I know- but it is life. I got in a fight with someone that I care about- but she made a 'promise' to be my friend- I don't want a promise! Ugh! Sorry all, I shouldn't burden you, but this is it! The whole story! Donezo!**


	11. The Real last chapter

**Well, I lied, it wasn't over. Special thanks to Silvrblade for encouraging me to give a new chapter! However, after this, Brooklyn is finished! **

**Olivia POV  
><strong> 

Heart racing, tears streaming, body violently shaking, I shot up from a cold sweat with a gasp. A gentle hand lifts my chin and pushes my matted hair away from my face as he brings me close.**  
><strong>  
>"Shh, Liv hunny, it's okay, calm down, you just had another nightmare again. Shh, you're alright…Shh." He whispered in my ear, as he softly rubbed my back. "What happened…?"<p>

"She ran away again," I hiccupped "and I killed myself." I cried into his shoulders once more. We hugged a moment more before he pulled back, I looked up at him, his gorgeous blue eyes could see straight through me, they always did. He wiped the tears away from my eyes, "I love you Olivia, nothing will happen, to you or her. I won't let it."

"I love you to El." I quickly hopped off the couch and ran into my bedroom. I took in a deep shaky breath before opening the door, I let it out, seeing a girl, peacefully sleep as I had left her in my bed.

I walked over to the left side of the bed, and crawled in beside her. I kissed her forehead as I fell asleep, her in my arms.

**Well, now its forever over. I was kinda upset the other day, but I felt bad, so, here it is!**


End file.
